


Paris

by trivgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Yeonbin, hint of taegyu, hueningkai is a romantic, idk what else to tag, it's not that good tbh, soobin crushing on yeonjun, taegyukai bestest friends, yeonjun mullet supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivgyu/pseuds/trivgyu
Summary: “I believe in love,” he started, arms crossed over the railing of the balcony. “But I believe that only some people are meant to fall in love. Everyone can love, but falling — well that’s a different story.”“Do you believe you’re able to fall in love?” he asked quietly, and Soobin was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t hear him.He hummed. “Maybe,” he said, turning back to look down at the city.orSoobin is looking for something he left in Paris, and finds it in the form of Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

_ “You have everything, right? I packed you some snacks and an extra blanket in your carry-on. Oh! Also, I know your ears pop really bad while on the plane, so I packed some gum for you in your purse. What else am I missing-” _

Soobin giggled at the sound of his older sister’s franticness. It was usual for her to worry, but it always made Soobin amused. He kept the phone to his ear as he waited to board the plane, relaxing in the chairs of the terminal. 

_ “I feel like I’m missing something-” _

_ “You packed a year’s worth of allergy and pain medications, I think he’s good to go, unnie,”  _ Soobin’s younger sister’s voice yelled from the background. 

“I’m fine, noona,” Soobin spoke into the phone. “I appreciate it, really, but I got it from here.”

_ “Ugh, I know,”  _ his sister sighed.  _ “This is the first time you’re flying without any of us, it makes me anxious.” _

“Don’t worry,” the boy assured her. “I got it all under control.” He heard the intercom call his flight number, looking up to see everyone lining up at the door. “Right, noona, I need to get going, we’re boarding already. Text you guys when I land, okay?”

_ “You better!”  _ his younger sister’s voice was heard. 

He laughed and said his goodbyes, finally hanging up the phone. He walked over to the line and waited to get his ticket scanned before he was allowed to board the plane. It took a bit to find his seat, but when he did, he was able to settle in and relax. 

Soobin had managed to put his airpods in before everyone settled in, and he took the time to go through the things his sister had packed for him. Folded in a little pocket, he found a note. 

_ Have a safe flight! Love you! -Mom & Dad _

_ I love you, have a safe flight and TEXT US WHERE YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES! SEND YOUR LOCATION! -Noona & little sis _

_ Don’t die, Bin. Love u -Gyu _

_ Stay in contact at all times, loser. Love you so much -Taehyun _

_ Bring us back something nice! Have fun in Paris! Lots of love - Kai _

He smiled, sending a quick text to them to say thank you before putting his phone away. He felt someone sit beside him, and he lifted his head to look over. Next to him was probably the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Long-ish, pink hair pulled into a half ponytail, high cheekbones, dainty nose, perfect lips, and fox-like eyes with stars that were looking straight at him. Soobin blushed as the pretty boy sent him a smile, looking away before he could say anything. 

It took a few minutes for everyone to get seated, but once they were, they took off. Soobin gripped the edge of his seat, breathing in and out slowly through his nose. Not that he was a nervous flyer, but it was scary flying without anyone else. 

Once they were up in the sky, he felt himself relax, letting himself melt into the seats. He looked over to his right, to the boy who sat next to him, and blushed as he was already staring at Soobin. 

“Nervous?” he asked, and Soobin’s heart almost fell out of his chest. He had never heard a voice as soft and honey-like. 

“Just a bit,” Soobin admitted, hoping the gorgeous man didn’t notice the waver in his voice. 

“I get the feeling,” he nodded. The boy extended his hand towards him. “Choi Yeonjun.”

Soobin took his hand, smiling at him faintly. “Choi Soobin.”

-

“So let me get this straight,” Yeonjun laughed. “You took a lollipop from the convenience store by accident and went to the police station to turn yourself in for theft?” 

Soobin blushed in embarrassment. “Yes!” he cried. “I was ten, I felt so bad! The police laughed and told me to go home.” He pouted, and Yeonjun couldn't help but poke his dimple. 

They had been on the plane for around three hours with non-stop talking. All formalities were out of the way only an hour into their conversation. It was nighttime, and almost most of the passengers were asleep. The lights had been turned off, and though Soobin was disappointed he couldn’t see Yeonjun’s face entirely, he was glad he wasn’t able to see him blush every time Yeonjun leaned in closer. 

“I would’ve sent you straight to prison,” Yeonjun joked. “What a sick crime.” Soobin only rolled his eyes with a smile, tugging at the blanket his sister had packed for him. 

A flight attendant came to interrupt them before Soobin had a chance to say anything, offering them anything they needed. Once she was gone, Yeonjun had made himself comfortable, leaning a little over the arm rest as Soobin leaned back while looking at him.

“What brings you to Paris alone?” he asked. 

Soobin picked at the blanket mindlessly. “Dunno,” he shrugged. “I’ve always loved Paris, and I missed it. I always felt at home there.”

“Hm,” Yeonjun nodded. He took a second before he asked, “Are you trying to find that feeling again? The feeling of home?”

Soobin sat there and thought. He didn’t know exactly why he decided to take a trip to Paris so suddenly. He just had a feeling he needed to. But speaking to this stranger (is he really such a stranger now, though?), Soobin started to wonder if he was right. 

He didn’t know how long it took him to answer before Yeonjun spoke again. “I’m sorry, was that too much?” He looked apologetic. “I tend to overstep sometimes. You know, psychology major and all.”

Soobin smiled at him and placed a hand on top of his arm (he hoped Yeonjun couldn’t feel the way his heart was basically beating against his wrist). “Don’t be sorry, you’re fine,” he said. “I guess you kind of have a point though. Felt like I was missing something, something I left in Paris and hope to get it back.” 

Yeonjun smiled, placing his hand on top of Soobin’s. “I hope you find it.”

_ Me too, Yeonjun. Me too. _

-

They had landed safely in Paris, hitting mid-afternoon. They figured out they were staying in the same hotel, a few floors difference in between them ( _ Just a coincidence,  _ Soobin thought). Soobin didn’t want to be completely alone in Paris, and according to Yeonjun, he had never been in the city. It worked out. 

They were sitting on the balcony of a small little restaurant, bags sitting beside them and the warm Paris air flowing through them. The two didn’t even think twice about going out for lunch once they had claimed their bags. 

Soobin took a sip of his water and watched Yeonjun as he smiled while his eyes gilded towards everything. Once his eyes glanced towards Soobin, he noticed a pink tint adorning his cheeks before he smiled back. 

Soobin felt his heart flutter. 

_ It’s just Paris.  _

-

After a few days of touring, eating, and trying to match their sleep schedule with the French, Soobin and Yeonjun had gotten closer than they could’ve imagined. 

“ _ This Yeonjun dude,”  _ Taehyun had said through the phone one night, a night Yeonjun hadn’t stayed for too long. “ _ You guys seem pretty close. Anything going on?” _

_ “Soobin met a guy in Paris?”  _ he heard Hueningkai gasp. “ _ That’s so romantic!” _

_ “Right!”  _ Soobin heard Beomgyu yell from far away. “ _ Hyunnie, take me to Paris so we can fall in love!” _

_ “S-Shut up, you’re stupid,”  _ Taehyun stuttered, and Beomgyu could be heard giggling. 

“We met on the plane,” Soobin laughed. “It’s just a crush.”

“ _ Right, and I’m bald,”  _ Taehyun scoffed through the phone. 

“You practically are! Your hair will be turned into a crisp if you keep dyeing it, your argument is invalid,” Soobin retorted. “Anyway, don’t worry. Once we leave here, it won’t be anything. It’s just something that happened in Paris.” 

“ _ Like a little rendez-vous kind of thing,”  _ Hueningkai acknowledged. “ _ Sexy. Mysterious and romantic.” _

_ “We get it, you took French in high school,”  _ Beomgyu said, and Soobin could hear his eye roll. “ _ Anyway, hyung, I say make a move. Totally worth it since you guys are both coming back to the same place.”  _

“I don’t know,” he sighed as he looked out his window. He could see the Eiffel Tower from where he was, making the lights around it look small and unimportant. 

_ “Come on,”  _ Hueningkai pleaded. “ _ Try it out. It’s the city of love after all.”  _

Once they hung up, Soobin couldn’t help but ponder upon those words. 

“The city of love,” he mumbled, before falling asleep. 

-

“Do you believe in love?”

Yeonjun paused, camera angled towards the pretty city below them as they stood on a balcony of an open museum Soobin didn’t bother to remember the name of. He had paused, not looking at Soobin, and Soobin not looking at him. There was a pregnant silence that came between them for a while, but for some reason, Soobin didn’t feel anxious. He was silent, calm as he waited for his answer. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun finally said, presuming back to taking pictures. “Yeah, I do. Do you?”

The taller boy shrugged. “In a way, yeah.”

“In a way?” Yeonjun chuckled softly. “How’s that work?”

“I believe in love,” he started, arms crossed over the railing of the balcony. “But I believe that only some people are meant to fall in love. Everyone can love, but  _ falling —  _ well that’s a different story.”

Yeonjun hummed in acknowledgement. Though he didn’t say what he thought about it, Soobin knew he respected his opinion. They stayed in silence once again, cool breeze hitting them both as Yeonjun continued to take pictures. 

“Do you believe you’re able to fall in love?” he asked quietly, and Soobin was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t hear him. 

He turned to look at Yeonjun, pink and purple pastel colors contrasting the white shirt he was wearing, making him look more angelic than usual. His hair, messily flowing as the wind carded through it, pretty and delicate nose. He was perfect. So perfect, Soobin felt his heart skip a few beats just by looking at him. 

He hummed. “Maybe,” he said, turning back to look down at the city. “Haven’t fallen in love though.”

“Yet.”

And this time, Soobin really didn’t hear him. 

-

It had been about two and a half weeks since Soobin and Yeonjun had been in Paris, both extending their trip just a little more every day. The reason? Unknown, but Soobin would be the last to admit that it was because they wanted to spend more time together. 

They were in Soobin’s hotel room again, lights dimly lit as they laughed and drank some not-so-great wine that Yeonjun had managed to buy at a convenience store. _FRIENDS_ was playing on the TV in French, and neither of them knew what was going on, but they assumed it was when Monica got her head stuck in a turkey and confessed her love to Chandler. 

Soobin had curled into himself on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest as his body faced Yeonjun. Said boy had his body turned to him, one knee bent on the couch as it touched Soobin’s feet. Though it was a bit dark, they could tell on each other’s faces that their cheeks were permanently pink from the cheap alcohol. 

“I wanna have a love like them one day,” wished Yeonjun out loud. Soobin snorted and met his eyes as he turned. “What?”

“Most people want a love like Ross and Rachel,” Soobin said. Yeonjun scrunched up his nose. 

“Too toxic,” he replied. “Monica and Chandler are endgame.” 

They didn’t know how many cups of wine they had, all they knew was that their words were slurred every passing moment. 

And whether or not they realized the lingering glances at each other’s lips, or the subtle but not so subtle touches under the full moon, or the way they woke up the next morning with Yeonjun’s arms wrapped around Soobin’s waist and Soobin’s face tucked into Yeonjun’s neck, it was left unspoken. 

-

“ _ God, just KISS HIM!”  _

Soobin flinched at the sound of Beomgyu’s voice. 

“ _ No offense, hyung, but I would’ve gone for it already,”  _ Taehyun agreed. Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever guys,” he said. 

“ _ When are you coming home?”  _ Taehyun asked. 

“Not sure,” Soobin sighed. “Maybe soon.”

“ _ We can’t wait to have you home,”  _ Hueningkai said. “ _ Taehyun misses you.”  _

_ “Shut up!” _

-

They were in the same position again, cheap wine, _FRIENDS_ , and the lack of personal space. They had gotten bolder this time, with Yeonjun’s hand on Soobin’s thigh and the latter’s hand on the elder’s shoulder. 

The show was left disregarded, too busy talking to each other. 

“When do we go home?” he asked. 

Soobin laughed a bit. “ _We?_ You could’ve gone whenever you wanted to,” he said. “You didn’t have to stay.” He played with the hair that covered Yeonjun’s nape. 

“Just wanted to stay with you a little longer,” he admitted, making Soobin blush. They sat in silence once more, letting each other stare. “Bin?”

“Hm?”

“Did you ever find what you were looking for?” 

“I’m not sure,” he said truthfully. 

His eyes glanced down to his lips then back up, and it felt like he had gotten noticeably closer. “Can I help?” Yeonjun whispered. 

Soobin felt at loss for words, voice caught in his throat as he just nodded, meeting him in the middle. Their lips slotted together perfectly, and Soobin could feel the breath in his lungs leave his body as he caved into Yeonjun. 

He felt everything, more than he would’ve thought. He felt the grip on his thigh tighten slightly, Yeonjun’s other hand cupping Soobin’s cheek as his fingers grazed the back of is head to angle them better, the way his nose rubbed against his, the way his tongue left kitten licks across Soobin’s cold lips every now and then until he opened them a little more. 

Soobin didn’t know if it was the way it had played out or the fact that Yeonjun kissed like how he saw the world — passionately, in love, broader, never ending — but he felt like he was part of what made Yeonjun, _Yeonjun._

He felt a little disappointed as their lips parted, but his disappointment soon vanished as Yeonjun trailed them down his jaw and neck, pushing him back against the couch as he found space in between the taller boy’s legs, his pink hair being tugged as Soobin brought him closer. 

-

Soobin had woken up to the sun’s rays hitting his eyes, and he rubbed them with little fists. Fully awake, he turned to the side and found Yeonjun asleep next to him, a pout gracing his lips as puffs of air blew past them. Soobin smiled, letting his fingers trace the fullness of his lips. 

He felt Yeonjun kiss the tip of his cold fingers and pulled him closer. Soobin figured that maybe the reason he stayed wasn’t because he couldn’t find what he was looking for, but because he had already found it, and he was afraid that it would be taken away once they left. 

Home came in the form of Yeonjun. 

“I found it,” he whispered, and he felt Yeonjun smile against his neck. 


End file.
